


Not Juvie

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A timestamp to Our Big Fat Gay WeddingJordan dialed 911~*~*~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared walked into the house tired, hot and sweaty. He’d been mowing the yard and all he wanted to do was sit down and cool off, maybe have a beer. Jensen often ribbed him about doing the mowing himself, stating that they could afford to pay to have it done, but Jared liked the exercise.

 

He noticed the flashing light blinking on the phone, indicating that they’d missed a call and had a voicemail.

 

Growling, he got up and dialed, retrieving the message.

 

"Hello, this is Silvia Pandell with the Dallas PD. We’ve logged a 911 hang up call and need to assess that everything is alright at your residence. We would appreciate a call back at…" Jared scrambled on the counter top to grab a pen and paper to jot the phone number down.

 

"Kids!" he yelled when he hung up.

 

Mikey, Brianna and Jordan all came bustling into the room.

 

"What Daddy?" Mikey said.

 

"Did one of you call 911?" he asked. eyeing all three of them.

 

"No, DD," Brianna said shaking her head.

 

Jared’s boys were quiet, both staring down at the floor.

 

"Boys?" he said in that ‘fatherly’ tone that usually made the seven year olds start crying.

 

"Yes," Jordan said quietly.

 

"Why did you call 911?" he asked sternly.

 

"Because Mikey hit me and pushed me down, an’ I told him if he didn’t quit it I was calling the police on him!" he said loudly. "He didn’t quit, so I called. But - but I hung up before they answered."

 

"911 is for emergencies, not for you to call because you are fighting with your brother, do you understand me young man?"

 

Jared turned the phone over and started to dial. Jordan's eyes grew large and he gasped, then launched himself at Jared, his tiny body literally climbing up Jared’s huge frame. He was reaching and stretching for the phone. "What are you doing Daddy?"

 

"Calling the police back," he replied simply, placing his son back on the floor.

 

"You…you can’t do that," he said, starting to cry. "Daddy, they’ll send me to juvie!" Jordan gasped dramatically, his voice slightly high-pitched and fearful.

 

It was all Jared could do not to burst out laughing. Especially considering how sincere his child seemed. "They’re not going to take you to juvie, son."

 

"Daddy, don’t call!" Mikey started to cry too. "I don’t want them to put my brother in jail!"

 

Then of course Brianna started to cry as well. "They’re gonna put Jordan in kid prison, DD?" she gasped.

 

"Yes ma’am, this is Jared Ackles-Padalecki, I’m returning a phone call. It seems that one of my children dialed 911 and hung up," he said.

 

Jared paused a moment and listened to the officer on the other side.

 

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

 

"Ok, I'll be on the lookout for him. Thank you ma'am."

 

"Is what necessary DD?" Brianna asked, her green eyes wide.

 

"They're sending a police officer to the house. They have to make sure that everything is ok here since someone dialed 911."

 

Jordan looked like he was going to throw up.

 

Jensen chose that exact moment to come home.

 

Brianna screeched all the way across the floor. "Dadddddddddddddddddddy!" she sobbed, flinging herself into Jensen's arms.

 

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?"

 

"DD called the po po on Jordan. They're gonna take him away to kid prison!"

 

Jensen looked up at his husband who was doing his best to not laugh. Both men wondered just where in the hell she picked up po po for police.

 

"I did not call the police on Jordan. Jordan dialed 911 on Mikey for hitting him, but he hung up. So they called and left a message. I returned the call."

 

Jensen stood up, hugging their daughter tight in his arms. "Shhhhh...Jordan's not going to kid prison baby, I promise."

 

"DD's bad, Daddy," she sobbed.

 

"No Princess, DD isn't bad. He had to call them back and tell them that nothing was wrong."

 

"But the police are coming anyway. They're gonna arrest Jordan and put him in jail!"

 

Jordan was still sitting in the living room crying. Mikey was now sitting on the couch, staring out the patio door.

 

Jensen walked into the living room "They're not going to put him in jail."

 

"They're gonna take me away and put me in a children’s home!" Jordan dramatically sobbed.

 

Then there was a knock at the door. Three children all gasped as Jared headed to the door.

 

"Hi," he said to the middle aged officer standing there.

 

"We had reports of a 911 call, I need to verify that it was indeed a hang up call and that there is no emergency here."

 

"No sir, no emergency. My son dialed because his brother pushed him down and hit him. I'm sorry for the trouble and I assure you that they will be talked to."

 

"May I do it?" he asked. "It tends to really stick with them when a police officer talks to them.

 

Jared opened the door fully and let him come inside. "I'm Officer Ray Parsons," he said, shaking Jared's hand.

 

They walked into the living room, the officer spying three scared children sitting on the couch looking up at him.

 

"Jen, this is Officer Parsons."

 

Jensen shook his hand. "Jensen," he said.

 

"And these are our children, Jordan, Michael and Brianna. Kids, this is Officer Parsons," he said, repeating the policeman’s name.

 

All three kids were still sniffling and wiping their eyes.

 

"Are you gonna arrest me?" Jordan said scared.

 

"No, I'm not going to arrest you, but you need to know that 911 isn't something that you call unless there is an emergency. You don't do it because you fight with your brother or you want to tell on your sister, do you understand that?"

 

All three children nodded.

 

"When there is something that is really scary or bad going on, you can call 911, but only then, ok?"

 

"Like when Jordan broke his leg?" Brianna said.

 

"Yeah, like when Jordan broke his leg," Jensen said.

 

The officer looked from Jensen and Jared, back to the kids. "So, what did you learn?" he asked.

 

"Never ever call 911 unless it's a 'mergency..." Mikey said between hitches in his breath.

 

"Right. Very good."

 

He turned and walked to the front of the house, toward the door, Jared accompanying him.

 

"Thank you officer," he said, shaking the man’s hand again.

 

"No problem. You have a nice family there."

 

Jared smiled. "Yeah..."

 

~

 

When Jared came back into the room, Jensen was sitting on the couch. Jordan was in his lap and Brianna was on one side, Mikey on the other, all three children snuggled into him, all still breathing in broken breaths.

 

"You ok, kiddo?" Jared asked, leaning down and kissing Jordan on the top of the head.

 

"Uh-huh."

 

Jared reached down and pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you got so scared. I wouldn't ever let someone take you away from me, ok?"

 

Jordan pulled back and looked at his father. "You promise?"

 

"I promise. I won't ever let someone take you away, not you, not Mikey, not Brie, and not Jensen. Ever. ‘K?"

 

"I'm sorry I called them," he cried.

 

"I know you are, kiddo. It's ok, just this once, but don't ever do it again unless it's an emergency, ok?"

 

Jordan nodded against Jared's neck. "I love you Da-daddy," he said, hugging him.

 

Jared tightened his hold on him. "I love you, too."


End file.
